


Пройдёмся по списку

by Niellune



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Тони студент, и у него есть две одинаковые тетради: в одной он делает домашку, в другой записывает свои фантазии. Однажды случайно он сдаёт на проверку не ту тетрадь. Стив преподаватель, которому не повезло. Или нет.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Пройдёмся по списку

Тони был уверен — всё случилось из-за того, что именно эта пара была последней. В пятницу. В очень тяжёлую пятницу невероятно тяжёлой недели в жизни Тони Старка, когда он спал меньше, чем когда-либо, а, бодрствуя, целиком и полностью принадлежал только физике.

Хотя нет.

  
Нет. Наверное. Всё случилось из-за того, что этим утром солнце было слишком ярким, воздух тёплым, а измученный постоянным недосыпом мозг не соображал толком ничего. Почистить зубы? Конечно, почему бы не простоять над умывальником семь минут, регулируя температуру воды. Позавтракать? Конечно, почему бы не поставить кофе в холодильник, доставая сыр для тостов. А тосты можно вообще спалить, пока ищешь по всему дому кофе, ведь точно помнишь, что варил его.

Нет. Не так. Точно нет. Всё случилось из-за того, что когда-то Тони пришло в голову купить две одинаковые тетради, чего он обычно не делал, потому что почти каждому предмету соответствовала тематическая тетрадь. Но как он мог пройти мимо самых прекрасных в мире котят? Вообще, в жизни Тони Старка существовало несколько слабостей — музыка 80х, ежедневные обновления на “дэйлитех”, котята и учитель по литературе Стив Роджерс. Тетрадей с последним не продавалось, поэтому пришлось ограничиться котятами в двойном размере. Отличный выбор для конспектов по литературе.

  
Хотя, на самом деле, нет.

  
— Я покойник, — обречённо выдохнул Тони, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на коленях руки. — Меня отчислят в понедельник.

  
— Ты загоняешься. Ну, прочитает он твои излияния, поржёт, поставит D. А ты прикинешься дурачком и подсунешь ему нужную работу после урока. Всего то.

  
— Всё не так просто, Роудс.

  
— Конечно, всё очень сложно. Как обычно. Но Роджерс — нормальный мужик. Так что ты, скорее всего, избежишь, — Роудс показал пальцами кавычки, — общественного порицания. Просто до конца дней будешь стрематься на него смотреть, — ободряюще хлопнув друга по плечу, Роуди поднялся с лавки. — Ладно, мне пора валить. Ты тоже иди домой. Всё будет норм, чувак. Бывай.

  
— Ага, — Тони вяло протянул кулак и стукнулся костяшками о кулак друга.

  
Школа закрылась несколько часов назад, и все эти несколько часов они с Роуди провели на спортивной площадке. Полазили на брусьях, погоняли в лабиринте, повисели на кольцах, точнее, это Тони висел, а Роудс реально выделывал такие трюки, которые Тони смог бы повторить только на бумаге, высчитывая правильный угол наклона или приложенную силу для замаха. А теперь он остался один, сидел на бревне и буквально отсчитывал время до неминуемого позора. Оставалось примерно триста шесть тысяч секунд.

Роуди утверждал, что его не исключат. По мнению Тони, утверждение было спорным.

  
На выходных время над Тони как будто издевалось. Секундная стрелка на часах двигалась настолько медленно, что порой казалось — ещё немного, и она повернёт в обратном направлении. И каждую проходящую минуту Тони ждал звонка из школы. В красках представлял, как мама, а ещё хуже отец, поднимет трубку, как покраснеют их лица от стыда и возмущения, как его до конца жизни сошлют куда-нибудь на Аляску, без всякой связи с внешним миром. Никакой тебе пиццы с двойным сыром по вечерам, новых серий любимого сериала или обновления в школьной колонке, куда каждую неделю выкладывали работы мистера Роджерса.

  
А потом наступил понедельник. И Тони совсем не был к этому готов. Ни секунды. Можно было притвориться больным. Можно было заболеть по-настоящему. А можно было просто умереть — броситься под школьный автобус. “Трагическая смерть надежды мировой науки, призёра конкурса в Вашингтоне, Тони Старка” — вот какой заголовок Джен поместила бы на первую страницу школьной газеты. Его самоубийство обсасывали бы пару недель, выискивали бы причину — депрессия или роковая случайность, а потом переключились бы на сломанный питьевой кран на втором этаже, седьмую подряд победу баскетбольной команды или грядущую дурацкую рождественскую ярмарку. А мистер Роджерс, являясь человеком достаточно воспитанным и, наверное, благородным, вечно молчал бы о неудачном сочинении.

  
Но мечты о драматическом финале оставались лишь мечтами, потому что в школу надо было идти. Роуди, как обычно, ждал его на перекрёстке, автобус подъехал вовремя, по пути в школу ярко светило солнце. И этот день был хорош, серьёзно, очень хорош, если бы не одно большое “но”.

  
Мысль о пятничном проколе зудела у Тони в голове. Он был непривычно для окружающих тихим, держался в стороне, а на первом уроке забился в угол аудитории и старался не отсвечивать, благо мистер Пим его особо и не дёргал. Видимо, чтобы не отвлекать школьной элементарщиной.

  
Тони всё ждал, что в следующую минуту распахнётся дверь аудитории, директор Фьюри прервёт урок и вызовет его на ковёр, а мистер Роджерс будет стоять рядом с ним и разочарованно качать головой, держа в руках ту самую чёртову тетрадь с котиками.

  
Но ни во время первого урока, ни второго, ни последующих ничего не произошло. Земля не разверзлась, его не покарала праведная молния, учителя не перешёптывались за спиной, а, самое главное, мистер Роджерс скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом, когда они пересеклись в столовой, и больше не обращал внимания.

  
Неужели пронесло? Но такого не могло быть — час урока литературы приближался, и вряд ли на выходных у Роджерса могли быть более интересные дела, чем проверка конспектов.

  
— Кажется, кому-то подфартило, — Роудс ткнул Тони локтем в бок, кивнул на учителя и упал за парту. Тони сел позади друга и съехал на стуле как можно ниже.

  
По мнению Тони, не подфартило, совсем. В любом случае. Потому что мистер Роджерс теперь знал все его грязные фантазии. И, даже если ничего не сделал, то знал. Теперь Тони осталось понять, как жить дальше. Учитывая тот факт, что мистеру Роджерсу всё равно, будущее не казалось Тони радужным. Совсем.

Да, Мистер Роджерс за весь урок ни разу не обратился к нему, не посмотрел даже. Большую часть времени они разбирали сочинения и обсуждали мотивы поступков Холдена Колфилда. Без Тони, конечно же. Он в это время пытался слиться с партой. А в конце урока мистер Роджерс просто оставил на краю стола стопку проверенных тетрадей. И ушёл.

  
До самого вечера Тони не решался тетрадь не то, чтобы открыть, а в руки взять. Запихнул на дно рюкзака, будто её не существует, только вот она всё равно жгла спину даже через другие конспекты и куртку. Он оттягивал время как мог. Долго гулял после школы, потащил Брюса в магазин комиксов, потом в Баскин Роббинс, а домой пришёл только к позднему ужину.

  
И только после достал тетрадь со дня рюкзака.. Тянуть дальше было нельзя. В конце концов, самое страшное осталось позади — он жив, не опозорен и не отчислен. Роуди точно был прав — мистер Роджерс, наверное, просто посмеялся.

  
Не самые радостные новости, кстати, учитывая, насколько сильно Тони запал на своего учителя. Ему оставалось лишь игнорировать неприятное ощущение в груди и смириться с неизбежным. Мистер Роджерс либо ничего не написал, либо поставил D. И где-то в глубине души Тони всё же надеялся, что Стив всё прочитал и хоть как-то отреагировал.

  
Тони удобно уселся на кровати, глубоко вздохнул и открыл первую страницу.

_Дневник Тони Старка. **?**_

_Моя история с мистером Роджерсом. **Простите, что?**_

Сомнений не оставалось — он прочитал.

_ Класс литературы. _

_  
Стив оставляет меня после уроков из-за отвратительного поведения и невыполненного домашнего задания, ведь как можно, чтобы отличник получил двойку по литературе?_

_  
Он присаживается на край стола, складывает руки на груди и долго на меня смотрит, не зная, что же делать. А может быть знает и медлит именно поэтому. **Думаю, мисс Дэнверс удивится, когда узнает, какие речевые обороты вы используете не к месту.** **Где здесь подлежащее, Старк?** Наверное, он думает — а стоит ли оно того? Его работа, репутация, совесть… Все эти громкие слова, которые меркнут перед единственным, что имеет сейчас значение — желанием._

_  
Звонок раздаётся неожиданно, и мы вздрагиваем. Мы всё ещё одни в кабинете, но ведь кто-нибудь в любой момент может зайти. Может всё испортить. Эта мысль отражается на моём лице, и Стив решительно проходит мимо, закрывает дверь на замок, отрезая нас от остального мира._

_  
— Старк, — говорит Стив, и голос у него тихий, обволакивающий, но напряжённый. — Я не могу выпустить вас из аудитории, пока вы не исправите двойку._

_  
— Каким способом я могу это сделать? — я должен знать, чего именно он хочет, не хочу облажаться. Хочу сделать так, как ему нравится. Эти мысли зависают в воздухе, но Стив понимает меня без слов._

_  
— Любым, мистер Старк. Любым, — его плечи напряжены под белой рубашкой. Почему он носит такие рубашки? Разве он не понимает, как сложно не залипать на широкие плечи и этот чёртов прогиб в пояснице?_

_  
— Я могу выбирать? — уточняю я, всё ещё разговаривая с его спиной._

_  
Минуты молчания копятся между нами, а Стив не отвечает, но возвращается к столу, останавливается напротив меня и наконец-то пристально смотрит. Я дрожу под его взглядом и чувствую, как краснею. Интересно, он хотя бы понимает, что делает со мной? Хотя, конечно же, понимает, потому и улыбается хищной, животной улыбкой, от которой я дрожу всем телом. **Я тоже, от животного ужаса.**_

_  
— Мне кажется, мистер Старк, вы уже выбрали._

_  
От интонаций его голоса я теряю волю и тут же оказываюсь рядом. В его глазах океан, синий, глубокий, и я тону в их кристально чистой глубине. **Не помню, когда в последний раз видел настолько заезженное клише. Вам должно быть за него стыдно. Намного больше, чем за всё остальное.** Я протягиваю руки к его лицу, но Стив сжимает мои запястья и настойчиво опускает их вниз. Других намёков и не нужно. **Умоляю, скажите, что у меня развязался шнурок.**_

_  
Опустившись перед ним на колени, расстёгиваю брюки и выдёргиваю рубашку. У него стоит, и я не сдерживаю стон, припадая губами к члену через трусы. Я не умею отсасывать, никогда и ни с кем этого не делал, но я хочу попробовать с мистером Роджерсом. Хочу, чтобы он стал первым, кому я сделаю минет. Хочу, чтобы он стал первым, кто трахнет меня в рот._

_  
Когда мокрая головка проскальзывает между губ, я закрываю глаза. Мне не по себе и одновременно с этим я до одури сильно хочу узнать, каково это, когда тебе кончают в рот. Я хочу его поразить, и сразу беру всю длину — член ложится на язык и давит на нёбо. **Кхм, или вы меня сильно недооцениваете, или мало понимаете в технической стороне вопроса.** Стив зарывается пальцами мне в волосы и толкает за затылок к себе. Чуть выпускаю, чтобы отдышаться, и опять насаживаюсь ртом, впуская дальше в горло. Чувствуя, как он дрожит, я смелею. Глажу пальцами яйца и кожу между ними, перекатываю их в ладони, костяшкой надавливаю на промежность. Член Стива твердеет ещё больше, наполняет мой рот. Ещё немного — и я начну задыхаться, но ни за что не остановлюсь, пока он не кончит. Плотно втянув губами головку, надрачиваю основание члена, гоняю кожу по всей длине и стараюсь двигать ртом и пальцами одновременно. Кажется, у меня хорошо получается, потому что Стив дрожит, сжимает моё плечо, тянет волосы и тяжело дышит. Когда он кончает, я не отстраняюсь, я хочу проглотить, сколько смогу. Он толкается мне в рот резко, коротко, держит за затылок, и я впервые слышу, как Стив стонет._

_  
Не имеет значения, что через несколько минут он просто даст мне бутылку с водой и выставит из кабинета. **Типичное поведение мудака, Старк. Ваш Стив начинает меня откровенно бесить.**_

_  
Нам обоим, ему в первую очередь, нужно подумать над тем, что произошло._

_ Его машина. _

_  
Я ловлю его у машины. Уже темнеет. Вдоль дороги зажигаются фонари, а стоянка пустует. Только его форд одиноко припаркован недалеко от выезда на дорогу._

_  
Вокруг никого._

_  
Я ждал этого момента, и Стив не выглядит удивлённым. Он знает, что я слежу за ним. Потому что так же следит за мной. Потому что не может забыть тот день, когда после уроков мы остались наедине в аудитории. **Я немного обескуражен тем, что вам импонирует подобное… сталкерство.**_

_  
— Вы подбросите меня домой, мистер Роджерс? — Стиву нравятся прилежные и вежливые студенты, и я стараюсь быть таким. **Незаметно, судя по вашему поведению в последнее время.**_

_  
— Да. Садись, — он кивает на пассажирское кресло, щелкает кнопкой сигнализации на брелке и садится за руль._

_  
Со стороны может показаться, что ничего не происходит. Но это не так. Чёрт возьми, это совсем не так. Меня колотит, ладони влажные, а волосы на затылке взмокли. Я весь мокрый, и Стив не может этого не замечать. А ещё у меня стоит. Раньше я бы прикрылся, хотя бы кинул на колени куртку или поставил портфель, чтобы никто — он — не заметил, но не сегодня. Не сейчас, когда я сижу в тепле его машины, по радио тихо поёт Сэм Смит, а школа остаётся позади, когда Стив выезжает на дорогу._

_Он не знает, где я живу, а я молчу. Не хочу домой, и мы оба это понимаем. Поэтому Стив просто едет прямо, а я всё больше утопаю в кресле, не могу надышаться ароматом парфюма своего учителя **1\. Это очередное клише. 2. Я не пользуюсь парфюмом** и бесстыдно выставляю напоказ натянутые между ног брюки. **Натянутые между ног — это как?**_

_  
Я не слежу за дорогой, и, когда машина внезапно съезжает на обочину, мне всё равно, где я и что со мной будет потом. **А это очень зря. Ваш Стив не вызывает у меня доверия.** Потому что сейчас главное то, как Стив притягивает меня к себе и впервые целует. Я мог бы пошутить, что моим первым поцелуем стал минет. Но любые мысли, не то, что шутки, вмиг вылетают из головы, потому что Стив начинает ласкать мне член через брюки._

_  
— Мистер Роджерс, — шепчу с мольбой, — я…_

_  
— Я знаю, — отвечает он, сильнее надавливая. Если он ещё немного погладит меня, то я кончу в брюки. Может он добивается именно этого, а может быть всё же не может поверить, что я хочу его настолько сильно._

_  
Когда он расстёгивает ширинку и берет член в ладонь, я чуть ли не вскрикиваю от облегчения, а он сразу же лезет целоваться. Стив целуется охуенно, вжимает меня в сидение и дрочит, сплюнув на ладонь. А я только и могу, что цепляться ему в плечи и стонать в рот. Потому что мне никогда не было так хорошо. Хочу, чтобы он научил меня всему. Хочу опять взять у него в рот, хочу, чтобы он мне отсосал. Хочу с ним переспать. Хочу только его и кончать хочу только с ним… **Слишком много «хочу» для первого раза.**_

_  
— Я знаю, — повторяет он, и, наверное, я как в бреду озвучиваю свои желания, пока Стив умело выдаивает из меня оргазм. **Доят коров, Старк.**_

_  
— Нет, не надо… — я не успеваю закончить фразу, с восхищением наблюдая за тем, как Стив облизывает собственные пальцы. В моей сперме. А потом снова меня целует._

_В кабинете директора. **Не лучшая идея, учитывая, что в кабинете директора камеры.**_

_  
Когда директор Фьюри вызывает меня к себе, я не жду ничего хорошего._

_  
Моё поведение ужасно — я подрался в столовой с придурком Джастином Хаммером, заехал ему подносом по роже, и теперь жду, когда же Фьюри вызовет родителей в школу. Мне не избежать выговора._

_  
— Директор, вы не оставите нас наедине? — мистер Роджерс появляется за моей спиной неожиданно. Что он здесь делает? Хочет поучаствовать в разносе или хочет мне объяснить, что блядь происходит и почему он так лоялен к Хаммеру? **Это что, ревность?**_

_  
— Он весь ваш, Стив. После разговора напомните Марии вызвать родителей, — устало вещает директор, глядит на меня напоследок и выходит за дверь._

_  
Я поворачиваюсь к Стиву. Да, мне интересно, что он скажет в своё оправдание._

_  
— Что ты устроил?_

_  
— Ублюдок, — перебиваю я Стива. Меня совсем не улыбает **просторечное выражение** отвечать на тупые вопросы, а тем более оправдываться. Хаммер получил за дело, и получил бы больше, если бы нас не растащили. И мне всё равно, насколько разочарован Стив. — Это я должен спросить, что ты устроил! Любимчиков заводишь, да? Круто. И как попасть в этот клуб избранных? Сколько раз нужно тебе отсосать, чтобы потом ходить с такой довольной рожей, как Хаммер?! **Каких женских романов вы начитались Старк? Правда считаете, что люди разговаривают именно так?**_

_  
Поджав губы, Стив смотрит на меня, и с каждой секундой из его взгляда уходит беспокойство, а появляется злость. Но я не боюсь. Наоборот, смело шагаю Стиву навстречу, гордо вздёрнув подбородок, но не успеваю ничего сказать — он хватает меня и впечатывает задницей в директорский стол._

_  
А после целует, проталкивая язык глубоко в рот. **Есть некоторые моменты, которые меня сильно беспокоят в вашем сочинении.**_

_  
Вмиг перестаёт иметь значение драка, придурок Хаммер и весь мир. Потому что Стив подхватывает меня и усаживает на стол, задирает футболку и гладит по спине. Я цепляюсь ему в плечи, дёргаю воротник рубашки, пытаюсь ослабить галстук, но лишь беспомощно выдыхаю, когда Стив впивается губами мне в шею и расстёгивает ширинку._

_  
Нет, в этот раз я не буду кончать один. Усилием воли беру себя в руки и дёргаю пряжку на его ремне, расстёгиваю ширинку и высвобождаю член. Он большой, Просто огромный, упругий, и я едва могу обхватить его двумя ладонями. **Мне лестно, Старк, но я всё же не конь.**_

_  
Стив пытается убрать мои руки и сделать всё сам, но я не сдаюсь._

_  
— Нет. Времени, — его выдох больше похож на рык, и в следующую секунду он опять меня целует, тянет на себя и сжимает оба члена в ладони._

_  
Это лучшее, что со мной когда-либо происходило в жизни. Я целую Стива, обнимаю его ногами, сжимаю ладонь поверх его ладони, помогая дрочить. Мне много и мало одновременно. Я хочу больше, я шепчу ему об этом. Я почти что признаюсь ему, но вовремя кусаю за плечо, и вместо слов из моего горла рвётся стон. Трение члена о член сводит нас обоих с ума. Стив знает, как лучше оттянуть кожу, где сжать сильнее, а где невесомо коснуться, чтобы меня било током. Я пока что не умею так, как он. Но я научусь, если он позволит._

_  
Пока что мне остаётся только цепляться за рубашку на его спине и толкаться бёдрами навстречу жесткой мокрой ладони, пока оргазм не накрывает меня с головой._

_  
— Не делай так больше, — шепчет Стив мне на ухо, когда мы оба немного приходим в себя._

_  
Я киваю, уткнувшись лицом ему под ключицу, и улыбаюсь._

_ В поезде. _

_  
Мистера Роджерса назначают нашим провожатым в поездку в Чикаго. Ещё назначают мисс Картер, которая вечно крутится вокруг него и норовит лишний раз привлечь к себе внимание. Но ей придётся смириться с тем, что со Стивом у неё нет ни единого шанса. Она работает в школе уже два года, но всё как-то никак. В пролёте. Полном. **Наблюдательности вам не занимать.**_

_  
Большая часть поездки выпадает на ночь. В купе со мной едут Роуди, Клинт и Скотт. Они клёвые. Мы не собираемся спать. Как и остальной вагон. Если Стив и мисс Картер надеются, что смогут нас угомонить, у меня для них неприятная новость._

_  
Конечно, если мистер Роджерс захочет, я могу быть очень послушным._ **_Сомневаюсь._**

_  
Он едет в купе с Дональдом, Лореном и Брюсом. Брюс мой бро по науке, а эти сводные братишки вряд ли захотят всю ночь сидеть в купе с преподавателем. А душка Брюс без проблем согласился поменяться со мной местами._

_  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Стив, когда видит меня в пустом купе._

_  
— Еду в Чикаго, — невинно улыбаюсь удивлённому преподавателю._

_  
— А остальные где?_

_  
— Брюс спит на верхней полке через одно купе, а Дон и Лорен играют в карты в последнем. Вы ведь не будете мешать их веселью, мистер Роджерс?_

_  
— Это грязный приём, — Стив вздыхает, но закрывает дверь в купе. Немного подумав, щёлкает замком._

_  
— Все средства хороши, знаете такую поговорку? — поднявшись на ноги, я стягиваю футболку и прижимаюсь к Стиву. Он пахнет мылом и сигаретами, **Я не курю, и вам не советую** а в уголке губ остался след от зубной пасты. Мы молчим, будто в ожидании, что нас кто-то прервёт, но время идёт, а до нас никому нет дела. **Вы очень смелый в своих фантазиях, Старк. Вам стоит и на уроках хоть иногда быть таким же красноречивым.**_

_  
Никогда Стив не был таким привлекательным, как сейчас. **Ваши вкусы очень специфичны, Старк.** Наверное, он думает то же про меня, потому что целует почти сразу._

_  
Под мерный стук колёс мы валимся на узкую койку, и я впервые ощущаю, какой он тяжёлый и большой. Он вжимается между моих ног, трётся о пах — у него стоит, и я без раздумий лезу ему в штаны. Лёжа дрочить гораздо удобнее. Ему нравится то, что я делаю, очень нравится. Я понимаю это по поцелуям, которые становятся грубее._

_  
В какой-то момент, я сам не понимаю, как оказываюсь сидящим на Стиве. Без штанов, как и он. Мы впервые обнажены друг перед другом, и я не могу насмотреться, не могу нагладиться. **Такого слова нет даже в слэнге.** Сжимая коленями его бёдра, я трусь членом о член, нависаю над Стивом и жадно целую._

_  
Я замираю, не сразу понимая, что происходит, когда Стив ведёт пальцами по моей заднице. А он демонстративно облизывает пальцы, улыбается и опять дотрагивается там. Это стыдно и очень приятно. Слишком приятно, чтобы не уплыть, уткнувшись Стиву в шею._

_  
— Расслабься, пожалуйста, — слышу я, и в его голосе слишком много нежности, от чего меня накрывает ещё больше._

_  
Это не больно. Совсем нет. Непривычно, туго, странно натянуто, но совсем не больно. Даже, когда Стив проталкивает за первым пальцем второй, я сжимаю его плечи только от страха, который проходит слишком быстро. Не понятно, в какой момент это происходит, но я начинаю насаживаться на трахающие меня пальцы. Мне ещё никогда не было настолько хорошо, никогда._

_  
Кажется, я шепчу Стиву на ухо, как хочу его член в себе. Я не соображаю ничего, хочу только, чтобы он не останавливался. Дрочу ему и себе, стараясь не сбиваться с одного ритма, но, когда Стив принимается наглаживать во мне… блядь, я не знал, не думал, что там может быть что-то настолько чувствительное, от чего поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а в яйцах тянет от напряжения._

_  
Мы почти трахаемся. Я бешено наталкиваюсь на его пальцы, пытаюсь дрочить, целую Стива в шею и, кажется, почти что вою, когда он прекращает сжимать мою задницу и берётся за член, теперь надрачивая с обеих сторон. **Когда вы перейдёте от теории к практике, советую вам использовать смазку. Ваши фантазии немного далеки от реальности.**_

_  
Кончаю ему в ладонь, меня колотит. А Стив продолжает дрочить теперь уже себе, и я не могу просто наблюдать за этим. Я спускаюсь вниз и беру в рот, с наслаждением поймав сдержанный, но глубокий стон._

_ В его квартире. _

_  
Я совсем попал._

_  
Мы проходим хайку. Глупые трёхстишия. Я так думаю, пока мистер Роджерс не объясняет, что иногда не нужно слишком много слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Достаточно и трёх строчек, в которых скрыт глубокий смысл. Мне кажется, что в этот момент он смотрит на меня._

_  
Как выясняется, мистер Роджерс любит Керуака, и я собираюсь прочитать все его произведения. **Это похвально. Рад, что сподвиг вас.** Может, это глупая затея, **Совсем нет** но я хочу больше понимать Стива. Понимать, как никто другой никогда не смог бы понять._

_  
Я опять не выполняю домашнее задание. Точнее нет, не так. Мистер Роджерс просит нас сочинить хайку, и я его сочиняю. Но ни под каким предлогом не читаю перед классом. Пусть лучше ставит D. Переживу._

_  
В тот день идёт дождь, а я брожу по улице после школы, и в голове крутятся три придуманные строчки. **Вы ведь так не делали, правда?** Снова, и снова, и снова. Дождь усиливается, но я не замечаю этого. Продолжаю идти, пока не понимаю, что ноги сами принесли меня к порогу его дома._

_  
— Ты выбрал неудачное время для прогулки, — говорит Стив, когда впускает меня внутрь. Я здесь впервые и планирую остаться надолго. Например, навсегда. — Раздевайся, — он протягивает большое полотенце. С меня капает на ковёр, одежду можно выжимать руками. Я раздеваюсь очень быстро и тут же набрасываю на плечи полотенце. Но легче не становится — оно колючее и совсем не греет._

_  
Стив ненадолго уходит, а возвращается со стаканом. Это ром. **Максимум горячее вино. И это очередное клише.** Я выпиваю его до дна, не поморщившись. **Браво.** А Стив подходит ко мне вплотную, поднимает лицо, взяв за подбородок, и смотрит с привычной хитрой усмешкой._

_  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя согрел? — спрашивает Стив, а я смотрю на него и не могу вымолвить ни слова. В голове продолжают крутиться дурацкие строчки с дурацкими словами, и лучше бы я замёрз на улице, под дождём, чем стоял сейчас рядом. Потому что ему всё равно, пришёл бы я или нет. А может быть даже всё равно, если бы замёрз и умер. **Нет.**_

_  
— Хочу, но... — я запинаюсь, а Стив сжимает ладонями моё лицо и смотрит в глаза. — Не нужно._

_  
— Почему? — его голос обволакивает, а я не сдерживаюсь и признаюсь:_

_  
— Потому что… Идёт дождь. Но этого мало. Я не перестану гореть от него. **Ох, Тони.**_

_  
Он хмурится, не понимая, что я имею в виду, а потом ~~отталкивает меня…~~_

_~~  
~~**легко целует, гладит по мокрым волосам, и мягко, немного грустно улыбается.** _

**_  
— Какой же ты глупый, Тони._ **

Тони кидает тетрадь на пол и валится на кровать, лицом в подушку.

  
Его переполняют эмоции, а сердце счастливо бьётся в груди. Хочется одновременно плакать и смеяться, а ещё больше хочется подбежать к мистеру Роджерсу, схватить и спросить, что это значит? Что он хотел сказать? Как, почему, зачем и ещё сотню, тысячу вопросов, задать которые он никогда бы не осмелился, глядя ему в глаза.

  
Но, может, стоит попробовать спросить по-другому?

  
Вскочив с кровати, Тони хватает тетрадь по литературе, ручку и, задумавшись, смотрит на открытую страницу на полу . Последние слова мистера Роджерса, Стива, не дают сосредоточиться, а сердце взволнованно бьётся в груди.

**_Тони._ **

**_  
Если мне не изменяет память, начало твоих очерков имеет реальную основу. Очень хочу верить, что совсем недавно ты болел совсем не из-за прогулки под дождём. Но, кажется, всё-таки именно поэтому.  
У тебя очень богатая фантазия._ **

**_  
Но сам стиль написания оставляет желать лучшего._ **

**_  
Даже для такого большого текста слишком много местоимений._ **

**_  
Писать от первого лица — не самая удачная идея. Слишком много повторов. Невозможно развернуть мысль, глаз всё время цепляется за “я”, “мне”, “он”. Попробуй в следующий раз продумать от начала и до конца полноценную историю, используя третье лицо. И пытайся писать о том, о чём знаешь по собственному опыту. Это была неплохая попытка._ **

**_  
Но пока что ставлю тебе D._ **

**_  
P.s. Думаю, ты знаешь, как исправить оценку._ **

****

**_P.p.s. Но сочинение по заданной теме я с тебя всё равно спрошу._ **


End file.
